Kankurō Akahoshi
|race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = |prev affiliation = |occupation = High School Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Hiaburi High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 188 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , nicknamed the ,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 319, Page 5 is a freshman at Ishiyama High School. He is the former head of the high school, Hiaburi. Appearance Akahoshi is a tall, slim young man with dark hair and dark eyes. His dark hair reaches down to the nape of his neck while his bangs are pushed away from his face, revealing his forehead. Akahoshi bears a distinctive crescent-shaped scar directly beneath his left eye.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 4-5 He wears a dark undershirt beneath a light-colored, collarless shirt with three buttons closed near the neckline. Over this, Akahoshi wears a dark jacket with a fur collar and fur cuffs. Patterned on the back of his jacket is a Japanese war fan, with dark fiery markings surrounding the sides that connects to a line, running vertically downward beneath the symbolic item, moreover with intricate letters written above the war fan; such a symbolic item has an attributing link to Akahoshi's epithet. In addition to his shirts and jacket, Akahoshi wears dark pants and dark shoes. Personality Akahoshi is a calm and mild-mannered individual. He is knowledgeable of other noteworthy teenagers, such as Oga and Ichikawa,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 15Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 5-6 though he appears to look at them as inferior individuals, evident by his insult towards IchikawaBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 9 and declaration that he will over-rank Oga in status. Even so, he does appear to have some respect for individuals known to be of equal or higher power than him, both physically and socially, granting such individuals his acknowledgement of them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 6-7 He possesses a certain amount of self-esteem and confidence as a former student of his previous high school, Hiaburi, threatening to force its name into the memory of a fellow member of the "Three Kings", should he forget.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 18 Despite so, he proclaims himself to be the man who will eventually reign at the top of Ishiyama High School, showing a slight ambitious nature, as well as a boastful side to Akahoshi's personality; moreover, this shows that Akahoshi is confident of his own abilities, enough where he believes that he can dominate another high school other than Hiaburi; another indication of his pride. History Akahoshi previously attended Hiaburi High School, where he, at some point, came to dominate the school and "head" it. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Following the revival of Ishiyama High School, Akahoshi and his crew returned back for the new year. He encounters a group of delinquents near the entrance who ask Akahoshi about the school he is from; he responds that everyone present is from Ishiyama. Several others begin arriving at the school with an apparent goal of taking down Tatsumi Oga for the status as top of the school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 10 Later, while standing around outside Ishiyama's campus, several of Akahoshi's fellow delinquents discuss the return and mayhem caused by Shintarō Natsume and Hajime Kanzaki. One of them, Haizawa, declares that they should take action and says for Akahoshi to come along. Akahoshi simply turns around to look at the senior student. Akahoshi and his crew head inside the buildings towards Oga's location, where they find that he is stuck in the ceiling, thanks to Yōhei Nasu. One of the other individuals present is Ebian Ichikawa who remarks on Nasu's actions. Akahoshi, who hears what Ichikawa is saying, redirects the latter's words back to him. After that, he properly identifies his former high school and threatens to burn its name onto anyone who would forget about it. Following this, an uproar is held in the hallways of the building, until Oga speaks out from the ceiling.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 18-19 Following this, Akahoshi takes a long silence and simply watches the following events take action. However, after Ichikawa makes the first move against Nasu, this drives Akahoshi to also take action. He lunges in to punch Ichikawa though he ends up smacking the latter's sheathed sword instead; this is because Ichikawa already noticed that he has been making his move. Furthermore, after being "fully awakened" from Ichikawa's previous attack, Nasu grabs hold of both delinquents and flips them both on the ground; however, Akahoshi breaks free and saves himself from being injured, and he angrily adds to Nasu that he shouldn't rip a technique from a video game series. While standing on the ground, Akahoshi then witnesses Oga demolish a large portion of the school with one strike, leaving him impressed and awed by the feat.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 3-15 This feeling is eventually replaced with confusion when Nasu unexpectedly leaves the vicinity while adding that he will take away Oga's child. Akahoshi wonders about it as he watches a comical scene between Oga and Baby Beel. Then, when Ichikawa leaves with an unfriendly remark, Akahoshi simply watches him go with an angry and serious expression. He then goes over to Oga to explain more about Ichikawa; moreover, he provides a few personal comments about him. Akahoshi then addresses his name and his ambitions to Oga, proclaiming that someday, using his own power alone, he will defeat Oga and be the one reigning Ishiyama.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 3-6 The following day, sometime in the morning Akahoshi and Shigemori head to the male restrooms where the former washes his hands. Akahoshi listens to Shigemori bring up Oga and Nasu's fight; instead of feeling worried, he is calm about the situation, even explaining to his subordinate that he is confident about Oga's capabilities. Moreover, Akahoshi adds that after having watched Oga fight before, he is sure that he will the one to defeat Ishiyama's top dog. As Akahoshi then opens the door, an unexpectedly-childish Oga runs through the hallways, leaving Akahoshi and Shigemori confused.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Later, Akahoshi is seen walking near a barbed fence with another person.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Page 19 Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Akahoshi appears to use melee combat as his preferred fighting style, immediately using punches to start his fight with Ebian Ichikawa; moreover, despite only hitting the latter's sheathed sword, Akahoshi is unaffected by any possible retaliated damages to his boy.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 9-10 Relationships Tatsumi Oga Akahoshi acknowledges and respects Oga's power, to a certain degree. However, despite so, Akahoshi believes that he will be able to "overthrow" Oga as the top delinquent in Ishiyama High School when the time comes for it, without any help from his followers. Quotes *(To Ebian Ichikawa): "We're from Hiaburi High. If you forget, we'll burn it into you." *(To Tatsumi Oga): "Hiaburi High's Akahoshi. The man who will someday stand at the top of Ishiyama. I'll knock you off your throne to do it. But don't worry, I'm not the type to jump a guy with my whole crew. I'm gonna beat you, fair and square." References Category:Characters Category:Killer Six Elements Category:Human Category:Male